


What's the Going Rate For Wardens These Days

by ao3afterdark



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, smth smth a joke about the most valuable treasure being her pearl, unintentional voyeurism with more than a hint of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3afterdark/pseuds/ao3afterdark
Summary: Jarvia has a few ideas about how to make it very clear to the warden that she is completely under her power. And if she has some fun along the way, all the better.





	What's the Going Rate For Wardens These Days

"Leave the pretty one to me," Jarvia purred after she judged enough time had gone by, holding up a hand to wave away her rushers. They drew away, revealing the crumpled form of the dwarven warden that become such a thorn in her side these past few days. She stirred under Jarvia's gaze, twisting as much as the ropes that had been used to bind her allowed. Gataine Aeducan's face was twisted with apprehension, but that profile was unmistakable. Jarvia had been to the market often enough to see the prodigal daughter in the days before her banishment. She looked a lot less confident now, Jarvia was pleased to see, even less as Jarvia approached.

Her armor and padding had been torn away by uncareful hands, tearing her thin cotton shift and affording glimpses of bruised skin beneath. Jarvia approved, and hunched down to crouch beside Gataine, eyes going half lidded with satisfaction. "Do you know," she said, sweeping her eyes up and down Gataine's generous curves, "you are worth more than anything in this room? Sure, I could auction off your little pals over there," she said, jerking her head towards where her other three headaches were being gathered up from the floor, "but you? The kinslayer? The Aeducan princess thought lost to the deep roads? Oh," she sighed, reaching out to tangle her hand in Gataine's thick braids, "you are going to make me very rich. But first..."

Sovereigns that had been recast in king Endrin's likeness dug into her knees as Jarvia swiftly and without warning shoved Gataine's head down until her face was near buried in Jarvia's stolen treasures. She growled as Jarvia ran an almost gentle hand down her back, though the sound cut off when that hand was followed by a blade. The expected pain never came, however. There was a brief tug and the rasp of cloth, and then Gataine's shift fell away from her shoulders in ragged pieces, gathering at her elbows where her arms bent behind her back. "There we are," Jarvia murmured. When she reached around to pull away the fabric that had gotten caught there, Jarvia allowed her hand to pass over and linger on the peaks of Gataine's breasts. Her nipples were already pebbling to hardness from the chill air, and Jarvia tweaked one, huffing out a laugh when Gataine recoiled, only managing to push further into Jarvia's hold. "Already excited, are we?" Jarvia hummed in her ear, laughing when spots of color rose on her cheeks. "Can't hide anything from me, pretty thing," she said, passing her hand down to grip between Gataine's legs with a chuckle that ghosted warm across the shell of her ear when Gataine turned her face away.

Jarvia looked up at a strangled noise from Gataine's companions where they were restrained against the wall opposite. She'd half forgotten they were there, and now that she'd been reminded, a slow smile spread across her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry," she drawled. "Leaving you out of the fun like that. How very rude of me." Twisting, Jarvia pulled Gataine around by her bound ankles until she was positioned so that Alistair, Zevran, and Oghren had an unparalleled side view of Gataine. The human's face was beet red, and he started in on a litany of things she didn't bother to listen to, as did the dwarf, whom Jarvia was also well familiar with. Oghren. The elf, however, was interesting. His face had gone very still and shuttered, and Jarvia watched as his eyes fell closed on a slow exhale when Jarvia started to cut away at Gataine's leggings, baring her to their gaze.

"Tell me," Jarvia said to her captive prize as she cut away the few remaining scraps of cloth still clinging to Gataine's wrists and ankles, "how quickly did you bargain away the one bit of currency you had left to you while you were on the surface? You've got a pretty enough face." She dug in her dagger's edge just a tad too forcefully on the last cut, and was rewarded with a hiss of pain from between clenched teeth. Good. Jarvia was certainly not above putting a pompous, wheedling noble in her place while she had the opportunity, was in fact near shaking with anticipation. A lifetime of getting spat on and shoved aside and here, at last, was a noble, a princess before her that belonged to nothing and no one save a pack of surfacers. No one who mattered would come for a blood price. "I'm thinking a day, three tops."

Neither Gataine nor Jarvia turned at the noises of outrage from her companions. "What does it matter," Gataine said, muffled by things that glittered and shone and stung where they stabbed into sensitive flesh. "You're going to do what you want anyway. I won't give you the satisfaction."

"Oh, don't you worry about my satisfaction," Jarvia told her with a smile that was all teeth. Bending low, she reached around Gataine's hip and pressed calloused fingers to the warm heart of her. Gataine tried to suppress a gasp, but couldn't quite manage not to press into her touch. Usually, Jarvia would have taken her time with another woman, particularly one this deliciously sensitive, but now, with one that only had what worth Jarvia chose to give her? Her touch was not gentle, or soft, or teasing. She did not built up her touches from kisses or gentle caresses, not now. Not with a noble who had had everything Jarvia had ever wanted and thrown it away.

Jarvia's smile twisted and she snarled wordlessly as she pinched Gataine's clit, twisting it between her fingers until a sound that was half sob, half pained, and all need grit out between Gataine's teeth. Jarvia bit down hard on Gataine's back and rode out the jerk and twist as Gataine let out a hoarse shout before she pulled away just far enough to eye her work with satisfaction. Gataine's skin had already been covered with bruises and cuts, but this last mark stood out starkly. It almost looked like brand, and Jarvia considered this for a moment before she held out her hand without looking. An unseen rusher pressed something hard and heavy into it. Jarvia made a pleased noise low in her throat when she brought it around to see one of her favorite toys, a wide, thick dildo made of cool grey stone that was carved to look as lifelike as possible, only quite a bit bigger. She was smiling again, huffing out a humorless laugh as she slowed her fingers on Gataine's clit until Gataine made an involuntary noise of displeasure. "Don't you worry," Jarvia told her as she began to tease Gataine with the head of the dildo, slicking it up as she rubbed it back and forth in her folds, mimicking sex. "We're just getting started."

Jarvia's mouth parted as she watched shivers run up and down Gataine's back as she did it again and again, until Gataine made the smallest, despairing noise and pressed back. "What a good whore you're being," Jarvia praised her, flickering her fingers around Gataine's clit in circles that wrung out what was unmistakably a moan and, beneath that, a wet noise. The dildo was sliding along the outside of Gataine's cunt more smoothly, now, and Jarvia grinned to see and hear it. "Look how eager you are. No wonder they want you back so badly. A little territorial, are they?" She whispered in Gataine's ear, humming as she gripped the swell of Gataine's hip and slowly guided the dildo inside her. Even wet as she was, the dildo was large, thick enough that Gataine's panted breaths went soundless as Jarvia sank it in her welcoming heat inch by inch. She gulped down a sob when it bottomed out, her hips twitching back. Jarvia was more than willing to push it closer, harder, knowing from her own experience the sparks of heat the added pressure would be sending up Gataine's spine. She sat like that for just a few short seconds, grinding the flat of her hand against the base until she judged by the noises Gataine was making that she had adjusted, before she changed her grip and started to tug it back, just as slowly as she had before. 

Gataine had just enough time to hiccup at the loss when just the head remained inside before Jarvia shoved it back inside her in one swift thrust. Gataine cried out, and started to bury her head in her bent arms only for Jarvia to yank it back by the hair with her other hand. "Oh, no," Jarvia panted, breathless and grinning, bending low to press a sharp kiss to Gataine's back that earned her a shiver. "No hiding. I want them to see what they trusted themselves and their world to. Not a hero, not a princess, just a willing hole for whoever touches it right." 

Gataine sobbed, louder when Jarvia started to speed up, relentlessly driving the dildo inside her at a pace Gataine could not hope to keep up with, though she tried. She didn't notice at first when Jarvia released her hair, though it was impossible to miss it when those quick, clever fingers returned to her clit. She jerked and went stiff, tense and quivering as a bowstring, her mouth opening around a gasp. Her hips rocked up helplessly into Jarvia's fingers then back into the dildo. She was crying out near constantly now, in time with the soft, wet sounds, and Jarvia couldn't tear her eyes away. She was beautiful, she was perfect, and she was hers. "Mine," she whispered to Gataine in their mother tongue, grinning fiercely when Gataine's eyes fluttered open to look back at her in a daze. "You're mine, pretty thing, and you always were."

"Gorim-" 

"Is gone," Jarvia half sang to her, glorying with every shiver and arch she wrung out of the warden. "He won't be coming for you. No one will. You are going to stay here," she said, shifting the angle so that when next she pushed it in to the base Gataine let out a long, low moan that vibrated in the air between them. "Your place is here, between my cock and my fingers. Say it." She drove the dildo in hard enough Gataine's breath left her in a rush, then went still. Went so far as to take her hand away, so that, no matter how Gataine whined and tried to press back, she couldn't get the friction she needed. In fact, the dildo was slipping out with every restless rock of her hips, and Gataine whimpered in frustrated need, but remained stubbornly silent. Jarvia frowned and bent to drag the fingers of of the hand not currently busy at Gataine's clit across one of Gataine's breasts. She didn't bother to smother her laugh at the gasps and tiny noises Gataine made as she toyed with her breasts, switching between them occasionally until Gataine shuddered out a tiny, breathless sound that might have been a word. "What was that?" Jarvia asked aloud in the common tongue, loud enough that she heard Gataine's companions stir. "Say it louder, whore. Be polite when you ask for things." This time, instead of stopping, she increased the pace at Gataine's clit until she keened.

"Fuck me," Gataine nearly wailed. "Oh, please, just- fuck, I need-"

"There there, pet," Jarvia soothed her mockingly, pulling back enough to grasp the dildo again and drive it in hard enough that whatever else Gataine had been going to say emerged as a wordless moan. "I'll take care of you." Without further pause or hesitation, she drove the dildo in and out of Gataine fast enough, hard enough, that words were nearly impossible. They still came out, occasionally, pleas or scattered words she didn't understand that she thought might have been a name, but she did not look away from the sight of the famous, brilliant, perfect Gataine Aeducan pushing her ass into the air to receive every inch of what she deserved, over and again until the whole world seemed distilled down to it. Jarvia was enraptured. Her arms were growing tired, but to stop now was to deny herself a victory more than any other. She merely increased the pace, harder with every passing second. She knew without a doubt that Gataine would be sore tomorrow, but she didn't care, and right now, neither did Gataine.

"Come for me, pretty thing," she growled out as the minutes stretched on, giving a cruel twist of her fingers on Gataine's clit that had her nearly scream. "You belong to me, and will do what I say, and right now I am saying to come. Come!" With that, she bent lower across Gataine's back and bit the same spot she had before, bearing down with her teeth until copper rushed across her tongue as she felt Gataine fall apart between her hands. Shivers raced up and down her spine, growing more intense until her spine bowed and she jerked in place. Jarvia took full advantage of this by burying the dildo in her deep and hard and slow, pushing it in until Gataine gulped out a sob and nearly collapsed onto her face, heaving for breath.

"Pathetic," Jarvia drawled after some minutes had passed. "Look what you have come to. All of your plans and riches and power, and here you are, begging for a duster to fuck you." She thumped the dildo one last time in Gataine's cunt, earning a raspy moan and a twitch before she pulled it out and tossed it aside. "What do you think?" She said to her rushers, several of whom were standing to attention in more than one way, watching out of the corner of her eyes as Gataine's companions started to struggle anew. "I don't know about you, but I think the party is just getting started."

She came around to stand before Gataine and smiled at her tearstained face. This, she thought to herself with no small amount of satisfaction as the first man lined himself up between Gataine's legs and thrust home, might have been her best score yet.


End file.
